


The Message

by Lauriekits



Category: RWBY
Genre: AU, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-01
Updated: 2017-02-01
Packaged: 2018-09-21 07:16:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9537557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lauriekits/pseuds/Lauriekits
Summary: A “What-If” scenario where the Blake and Sun take on the White Fang but Sun doesn’t survive. Blake has to tell Neptune the bad news.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I know writing for an ongoing series is REALLY RISKY, but I had a thought about this.  
> FYI the last episode I watched upon writing this is V4 CH11.

The battle with the White Fang was cold and ruthless. The organisation known for its brutal slaughters and terrorist attacks among the world. The Faunus group despised humans and wanted Remnant all to their own, following their merciless leader, Sienna Kahn.

However, the fight are finally over. The destruction of the White Fang was put to an end. Or at least, dismantled until further instruction. This was thanks to fellow Faunus’ Blake Belladonna and Sun Wukong sparking a battle against the terrorist organisation. They weren’t alone however. Few friends, old and new helped out.

Many survived, many didn’t.

\---

Blake was walking towards the outskirts of Haven Academy, located in Mistral. The hunter school had extra security as a safety measure since the Fall of Beacon, which Blake respected. Her and Sun notified Team SSSN a while back that the two would arrive in Mistral. However, Blake contacted Neptune through Sun’s scroll just a day before, managing to get signal to notify her arrival.

Blake walked towards a large tree, carrying a backpack. Her weapons were on hand and her ears revealed; She threw away that secret months ago. Underneath the tree was a blue-haired hunter, reading a book. He was done up in his maroon outfit, and (rarely-worn) glasses. Neptune Vasilias looked up from his book and stood up, folding his arms.

“Hey, Blake,” spoke Neptune with a smile. “Long time no see!”

“Hello, Neptune…” Blake gave a small smile. It was nice to see one of her friends safe and happy, even though Neptune was more of Sun’s friend, best friend even. “Where’s Sage and Scarlet?”

“Oh, they said they had stuff to do. They often have a habit of not being around, busy with their own things…”

Neptune began talking about Team SSSN until he heard Blake sigh. The faunus looked down, looking concerned. The blue-haired human tilted his head and sighed.

“…It’s the glasses isn’t? I know they’re not very complimenting, but I lost my contacts.”

“…Oh. I think they look fine on you, Neptune.”

Blake didn’t even notice the glasses, only trying to focus on how to explain an unfortunate event to the other.

“Oh, thanks! I don’t think they’d help me very well with the ladies, plus the boys already call me a nerd enough as it is.”

Neptune looked embarrassed by his own comment, but recovered quickly.

“Speaking of which, where’s Sun?”

Oh no.

Oh, _right._

“Sun, where are you? I know you’re just hiding around here.”

Damn.

“…Uh, Neptune?”

“Yeah?”

Blake took a deep breath and held her head down.

Sun’s death affected her greatly.

Their friendship was important to them both, being young faunus’. They have fought the White Fang before, back when they first met. Since then, Sun had been very interested in Blake, developing a romantic interest in her. Blake however, despite seeing that the monkey faunus had some feelings for her, never asked him out. This was due to a few reasons, such as her troubled past relationship and her focus on school and her teammates.

That didn’t mean she stopped caring for Sun. He was a good friend, and it was comfortable to know and get close to another faunus. Blake was greatly annoyed that her friend followed after the Fall of Beacon however, making her uncomfortable. Their friendship grew stronger however after an understanding talk, deciding to take on the White Fang.

Blake believed that everyone she loves would get hurt near her, making it her fault. Yang was her fault. Sun was her fault. Ilia was her fault. Her mother…

“Sun isn’t here.”

She spoke it bluntly, but hopefully it was enough to get the message across to Neptune. He was smart, after all.

“Oh, where is he?”

Suppose not.

“Where… _is he?”_ Blake said, repeating Neptune.

“Yeah!” Neptune looked too happy for the situation. The Mistrali was eager to see his best friend, as he hadn’t seen Sun since the Fall of Beacon. “Oh, I know. He’s hiding! Sun, are you in that tree?” he raised his voice, cupping his hands at his mouth.

Blake watched Neptune call out for his friend who wasn’t there.

“Neptune, Sun isn’t here. At all.”

Neptune looked down from the tree and folded his arms once more. “Playing his game, huh? Sun really loves being cheeky, as you know. Glad to see you too have gotten closer.”

Ah.

Nice words, wrong timing.

“He’s… _not_ coming back.” Why couldn’t Blake just be straightforward?

“Not…coming back to Haven? Or Mistral at all?” Neptune’s smile turned to a frown. The idea of Sun leaving his team once again hurt Neptune. However, as Sun’s best friend, the human knew to be supportive and gave a small smile. “You mean like…h-he’s at that island you both mentioned? Menagerie? Perhaps I should visit. Y-Yeah, I’ll bring Sage and Scarlet too…”

Did Neptune ever shut up?

“Neptune, that’s not what I meant!”

Neptune took a step back and unfolded his arms, clenching his fists. He was still in good-spirit, but was tired of his friend not showing up. “Blake, please. Tell me where Sun is. I just know he’s going to scare me out of nowhere soon, and I _hate_ it when he does that.” He sighed, and walked closer to Blake, whispering to her.

“Tell you what, if you tell me where he is, I can _finally_ get my revenge on him and finally get a chance to surprise him for once. I’ll give you some Lien as a deal.”

Blake sighed. Neptune was too ecstatic to see Sun. And seeing this happiness hurt Blake. She didn’t want to hurt Neptune. Why couldn’t the male get it through his head?

“It would be…hard to surprise him…”

Blake liked to be straightforward, but she also feared of inflicting pain onto others. Was that was she was so hesitant in telling the complete truth? Why can’t she just say the words “Sun is dead”? She didn’t want to run, but it was all her mind was telling her to do. Ever since confronting the White Fang however, she promised herself to never run away again.

“True,” said Neptune, pushing his glasses on the bridge of his nose. “Well, joke’s old now. Come on out Sun! I know you missed me! You always say you do.”

“Sun isn’t here, okay?!” Blake shouted, sick of Neptune thinking this was all a game. How could he? Granted, he wasn’t understanding that Sun Wukong, his best friend, was dead. But why on Remnant would Blake joke about this? Sun was her friend, too.

“He’s passed on! He’s not with us! He is dead. SUN. IS. DEAD!”

As she spoke, Blake clenched her fists and her cat ears went back, with her face giving mixed expressions of anger and sadness.

“I-It’s all my fault, okay? I was fighting Adam by myself, and Sun came to my aid, only to g-get…. _He was stabbed, Adam killed him. It’s my fault._ Sun is dead…”

Neptune wasn’t smiling anymore. He didn’t looked shocked either. He looked…blank. As if he no emotion whatsoever. The book he was holding was now on the ground, waves churning inside him. What was flooding inside him? Emotions? No, he felt nothing...

“H-here…” said Blake, as she removed Sun’s scroll and weapon from her bag and handed it to Neptune. Neptune slowly accepted the items, but still stood in silence.

Ruyi Bang and Jingu Bang were in Neptune’s hands. In their nunchaku form, as Sun last used them. The weapons were quite durable, so only faint marks from battle were present. Neptune’s mind was blank, as he was still processing that his best friend was dead.

“N-Not a joke, huh…?”

Blake sighed sadly. This was hurting both of them, and Blake didn’t want to cry, but tears began to drip down her face. “I-I’m sorry, Ne-…”

Neptune raised his hand, signalling Blake to stop. It was rude of him, telling Blake to quiet down. However, as he gave the signal, the human placed Sun’s scroll in his pocket and removed his glasses. Goggles ontop his head now replaced his glasses, covering his eyes. Turning his back to Blake, Neptune Vasilias walked off, heading back to his dorm room. Leaving Blake Belladonna alone without a word.

\---

Neptune arrived at his dorm room, greeted by his teammates, Sage Ayana and Scarlet David. The other two noticed their friend’s return and greeted him at the door, apologising for not making it to Sun’s arrival. Noticing that Neptune was wearing his goggles and holding Ruyi Bang and Jingu Bang, Sage and Scarlet stood back, confused.

“Neptune?” asked Scarlet, looking at Ruyi Bang and Jingu Bang, and seeing Neptune’s goggles on, which were often useful for battle. “Did you lads fight off some Grimm? Without inviting us?”

Neptune was silent.

“Where’s Sun?” Scarlet continued. “Still talking to that Blake girl outside?”

“Scarlet…” spoke up Sage, noticing that Neptune’s silence was something of concern.

“He really likes that girl, huh?” Scarlet continued, becoming annoyed at Sun’s absence. “He spent like, months with her but leaves you with his weapon, not even greeting us yet?”

“Scarlet, dude. Shut up for a second.”

“Why?”

Sage turned to Neptune, seeing that something was obviously wrong. He placed his hand down on his shorter friend. Neptune made not a single move.

“What’s up, Nep? Do you know where Sun is?”

There was still no answer. Sage was getting anxious from the lack of speech, so he gently removed Neptune’s goggles from his eyes, hoping for some sort of response.

Tears poured out of the goggles, falling onto Neptune’s face. His eyes were red, strained from crying on the way to his room. Sage and Scarlet saw this and covered their mouths in concern.

They hadn’t seen Neptune in a state like this since he last had a panic attack involving Sea Grimm at the ocean. It was part of a mission, but Neptune had aquaphobia, and anything involving the ocean rose his anxiety levels to immense heights, causing the hunter to panic and fear everything around him. Afterwards, he was in a state of shock, not showing emotion, only to cover his tears with his nifty goggles.

“Neptune…?” Scarlet spoke, about to reach out for his friend. The redhead was pushed back however, as Neptune screamed and threw Ruyi Bang and Jingu Bang at his friend, rushing towards the bathroom.  Sage and Scarlet jumped form the sudden movement, and followed Neptune, worried about him, only to be met with a slammed door, which was now locked.

It took them some minutes, but Sage and Scarlet figured out what happened.

Sun wasn’t at school yet because he never made it.

And how were any of them going to handle that, really?

 ---

_ "To: Team SSSN" _

_ "From: Well, duh! Sun! It's my scroll, after all." _

_"Hey guys! Well, uh, I hope none of you have to watch this, at least soon after I record this. And yeah, it's cliche and kinda...lame but, I wanted to record a message just in case, something bad happens to me. I'll keep it brief, since I'm sure you all want to get back to your lives. Scarlet with your arts and pirate stuff, Sage with your fondness of cooking shows and working out and...Neptune. With your nerdiness and desire to flirt with others."_

_"Now, uh. Listen. If any of you Ruyi Bang and Jingu Bang, make sure to keep them safe. And don't worry, I won't mind if any one of you guys use it. However, it takes my sort of skill to use it. If none of you use it, wow. What a waste. But I respect that."_

_"Oof, okay. Here it goes..."_

_"Scarlet. I've always admired your interests in the arts and your pirate motif. It's not everyday you see an artsy pirate! ...I think. I can't believe when we first met you were so rude! You thought I was going to attack you and you pulled my tail! Not cool, man. All I wanted to do was say hi! Remember that? It's great that we became good friends, though! Couldn't imagine the team without you. Anyway, you're a great fighter, keep it up!"_

_"Sage. Put on a shirt. Now, before you say anything...I am wearing a shirt. It's just open. You my friend are wearing a long coat. There's a difference! You're gonna distract our team with that body of yours. ...Okay, that sounded a lil...Anyway! You're a great fighter and I've always enjoyed your cooking. If you don't end up on Remnant's Next Top Chef, I'll be greatly disappointed."_

_"Now, Neptune. We've been best friends for a long time. You're a great friend, and a great fellow Junior Detective. Keep up those investigations, and...as I respect your fear of water, I really hope you'll feel more comfortable around it too. You're valid for fearing it, but I hope your fear gets better. Team SSSN will always support you, alright buddy? And I don't care if you call yourself an intelectual. You are. A. NERD. And a great one at that. You're awfully smart and...Oh, I don't know. You're a great friend, Nep. Keep it up with the team."_

_"...You three are some of the best pals I could've asked for. Just 'cause I liked hanging out with Team RWBY a lot doesn't mean I was thinking of Team SSSN less. I trust you guys more than anyone, and we are an amazing team! And like I said, I really hope there's no need for any of you to listen to this message but...You'll all be fine without me. I know it! You three are a cool team on your own. And, I love you guys. That sounds rather mushy, but you are all...very important to me. Sage, Scarlet, Neptune...I love you."_

_"Well...seeya!"_

**Author's Note:**

> UH YEAH Since this is an AU ? Of sorts. So, at 'Yang was her fault. Sun was her fault. Ilia was her fault. Her mother…' I made them vague. Yang is due to her arm after facing Adam, but Ilia and Kali could be deaths or injuries. Who knows? I'm being vague. c:
> 
> Man, hope it's okay. It's my first RWBY fic. ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ Sorry for any errors or mischaracterisation. I want to write Blake better one day.


End file.
